Siblings
by Willow Tracy
Summary: A/U Mute discovers a picture of the Doctors former children. Her thoughts and feelings toward this new discovery.


_**Authors Notes: If you haven't read Trust or Hope yet you won't understand this please read those first. Also this ones a bit more into the future after the Doctor marries River. You actually get to hear Mute talk. She also knows her real name, but is waiting for the Doctor to remember it.  
**_

_**Read & Review  
**_

* * *

_**Siblings**_

_**Drabble**_

Mute looked around at the library she had literally read every single book in there, plus the ones under the council. She was bored silly as she lay back on the floor looking up at the panting on the ceiling. She sighed and rolled over and spotted a book under the shelving. She pulled it out and blinked _'500 year diary?'_ She opened the cover and saw her fathers hand writing. She blinked when something fell out. It landed softly in her lap. A picture of what looked like kids in all kinds of ages, a woman, and her father. She slowly turned the picture over and her heart seemed to ache.

'_To dad..._' Her breath caught in her throat as she read. She didn't even want to read the rest she gingerly placed the picture back in the book and lay it down on the coffee table.

"Yes...I was a father before." She spun around having been spooked by the Doctor. He sat back down next to her and pulled the picture back out. "Its been so long ago, I was about your age when I met my wife." He said and looked over the picture.

_'Where are they now?_' Mute asked dreading the answer she was about to get.

"Gone...all of them in the time war." The Doctor said and ran his fingers over the photo.

_'I'm sorry I didn't mean to reopen old wounds Papa_.' Mute whispered and looked down at the picture. It was an odd concept. She suddenly felt like a theif. She felt like she was stealing someone elses father from them.

"I think they would have liked you. Specially my grand daughter She was left on earth quite some time ago and left in peace so she could marry the man she loved." The Doctor said.

_'So we have relatives somewhere on earth?'_ Mute asked and the Doctor shrugged.

"I donno...perhaps." The Doctor said pointing to the youngest.

"Now she acts a lot like you do...also had a problem with her voice. Hers fixed itself with her first regeneration..." He went on and on about each one, Mute felt it was helping her father except there deaths. She wasn't sure...but it made her feel so much more sad. She had siblings and she never knew them. It was also an odd thought that the Doctor had another wife other then River. The Doctor had stopped talking and looked at Mute. She hadn't realized that she was crying. The Doctor lifed her head to look at him.

"Why the tears?" He asked running his fingers over her cheek. Mute sighed and looked at the picture and then back at him.

_'Have you ever wanting to talk to someone so much but can't. Then realize that you've been talking to them the whole time?'_

"Not...sure if I have." She knew the Doctor was confused.

_'I only just realize that I have siblings. I wish I could meet them, I wish I knew them. But...I guess I kinda do. I know them through you.'_ Mute said The Doctor pulled her in for a hug. Mute pulled back and looked at the Doctor. 'Are any of them as pick at food as you are?' Mute asked glaring at the Doctor who just regenerated and his taste for food went from eating everything, to eating only certain things. It killed her cooking.

"Well actually..."

He went on and on about them. On into the night until Mute fell asleep on his shoulder. The Doctor stuck the picture back into the book and picked up Mute. She was an adult now but she still felt so light. She mumbled something in her sleep. Her voice box had fixed itself now but she wouldn't use her voice unless she really really needed to.

The Doctor lay her down on the couch and covered her with his jacket. "I think...they would have loved you. "

"Love you Papa..." Mute mumbled. Oh that voice, it was so small and unsure.

"Sweet dreams."


End file.
